GX, A Shadows Perspective
by Xerander
Summary: The Time of the Next Generation is here. However it is not as it is in the main time line, Jaden Still has Yubel, and a professor seems to know more about the situation with spirits and magic. Based off of the Fan fiction of Goddessisis, mainly uses dialogue from the original Japanese airing of GX. Rated T for language but subject to change. Also slight manga influence as well.
1. Ten Years

Ten Years had come and gone. The war was over and Alex had decided to take a bit of advice from Kaiba. Alex had taken a job at the Duel Academy to train the new generation in the Art of duels. Right now Alex was sitting next to some of the other professors at the academy. One of them was already on his bad side, Vellian Crowler was said professor's name, he was a very Prejudiced teacher and favored the elite Students over everyone else. The students when enrolled in the academy werr put into one of three dorms, Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow, or Slifer Red. Alex had been at the Aademy for about 5 years and he knew a lot of it secrets but he also let the other faculty know that if he was crossed by one of them, he woud make them Pay. On his first day Crowler had crossed him and Alex had Trounced his sorry Excuse for a behind into the dust. . Crowler then kept his distance form Alex for a while and knew better then to contradict him. What they didn't know was that Chancellor Shepard had been watching the match and recorded, the matter had been taken to the Chancellor but Shepard had agreed with Alex and gave Crowler a reprimand. Soon all of the other Faculty and staff learned that Alex was not one to be crossed as they all saw the video evidence. They all watched what they said around Alex after that. Alex was brought out of his thoughts as a man came up to Crowler.

"Excuse me but one last examine made it at the last minute."

"What was his rank on the written test?" Asked Crowler. All possible students had taken a written test a week prior and the practical tests were being held that day at Kaiba land.

"He was ranked 110."

"He has hardly any sense of readiness if he is coming in at the last minute! We have no need for a dropout boy in our academy!"

Alex started to get irritated, ever examinee had a fair shot and yet Crowler was pushing it. The chancellor had given strict orders not to reject anyone. Before alex could say something one of the other examiners spoke up.

"However, he made it on time, to a point, so he does Qualify for the Exam."

"Yes," said another, "besides there was a small train accident so that is to blame for the delay!"

"Not letting this boy take the test might not be a good idea don't you think?"

Alex noticed that Crowler was starting to get irritated and he might blow his top any minute, he decided to let thingsunfold naturally before he would step in. then Crowler lost his temper.

"THAT IS NOT MY PROBLEM! NO! NO! NO!" it was then Crowler's Academy cell phone started to ring. He stopped his tirade and reaced to get his phone and answered it.

"Yes? Who may I ask is speaking?" A small mumble was heard from the other end of the line, "Oh it is you Mr. Chancellor!"

After a few more mumbles Crowler's showed an expression of slight shock. Followed by a few more mumbles.

Crowler hung up his phone and muttered a few insults all Alex caught was, "you sly old dog…"

Crowler thought for a few minutes then put his phone away, "I will be testing the examinee myself."

"Please Wait!" called out an Examiner, "Professor Crowler, please take an Examination Deck."

"I have no need for one of those!" Crowler growled and started to walk off, "I will use my own deck to duel."

Alex just about lost it. They had been told to not use their personal decks to test the possible students. He was about to say something when his phone went off.

"Hello, this is Alex Yachira, who is this?"

"Alex it is Shepard."

"Yes Chancellor, what can I do for you?"

"Keep an eye on the Duel with Jaden Yuki, Crowler will be dueling him and I want to test Jaden to his limits right now to see where he stands."

"Are you sure Chancellor, Crowler is going to use his own personal Deck on him, are you sure about this?"

"Very sure, let this duel unfold naturally."

"very well sir, I will see you at the academy later tomorrow." And Alex hung up his phone, a few moments later an announcement went over the arena.

"Examinee Number 110: Jaden Yuki, please report to field 3."

Alex looked over to the stands and noticed a brown haired young man walk down the steps and talk to a few other young men and then walked down to the field. Crowler was already in field three getting his Duel Coat adjusted by a few attendants. And they walked off when the Brown haired Young man came into the ring as they had finished. Alex could feel that something was different about this boy. Soon he saw why. A creature appeared next to him. Alex could tell that this creature was female and that cared deeply for her duelist. Yubel, Guardian monster of the Supreme King.

' _So, the supreme king's time has come,'_ Alex thought. In his time in the duel monster spirit world he knew about the Supreme King, wielder of the Gentle Darkness. He was foretold to save the worlds form the light of destruction.

"Good Day to you!" Crowler greeted the brown-haired boy, snapping Alex out of his thoughts

"I'm Jaden Yuki, Sir!" Said Jaden.

"Well then Mr. Jaden, I am Professor Vellian Crowler, Acting General Director of Practical Application at the academy."

The boy's eyes widened a bit with excitement, What an honor. To think that the Director of Practical Application would challenge me! I'm sure that means you're expecting a lot out of me!"

Alex was absolutely speechless. Either this kid was not real bright or he was very optimistic. And to be honest Alex hoped it was the latter. He was brought out of his thoughts as Crowler spoke again

"Duel Coat, on!" Crowler's disk sprung to life and shot out five cards from the deck slot located on the chest. Jaden watched on in awe of this.

"Professor, can I buy one of those coats too?"

"All of the high-achieving students have one," Crower replied.

"All right then, I will do my Best!" Jaden enthusiastically replied. The monster Said something in his ear and his Grin broadened

"DUEL!" They both called out.

"I'll go first!" Jaden said. He looked over his hand, "All Right. I summon Elemental Hero Avian in Defense mode!"

The winged hero rose up and struck a pose, then settle down to one knee on top of his card.

"Next I'll set a card Face-down on the field. My turn's finished!"

"It is My turn. Draw!" a card then was put out of Crowler's disk for the draw Crowler looked over his hand and Alex could tell that this was not going to end well. Crowler's deck held some very powerful and dangerous cards if used in a proper combo, but the thing was that for all Crowler boasted, some of the more complicated combos with his deck he would fail at one way or another.

"Allow me to teach you just how broad the world is!" Crowler called out, "from my hand I activate the Spell card, Confiscation!"

"What? Confiscation?" Jaden asked surprised.

"By paying 1000 life points, I can look at my opponent's hand, pick one card from it and discard it to the Graveyard."

Jaden's hand glowed and the cards appeared in front of Crowler who began to look at them. With Alex's sharp eyes he could tell what they were even from the examiners seats. Jaden had Monster reborn, Polymerization, Hero Signal, and the Warrior Returning alive. But it is what Crowler said next that Got Alex upset.

"Sure enough, a Dropout boy's deck, I see."

Alex noticed that Jaden and Yubel also got upset about the comment, no matter what kind of deck a duelist makes, they pour their heart and soul into the cards, Alex had learned that log ago and showed it to Crowler in their duel but it seemed that Crowler did not earn his lesson.

"I'll send Monster reborn to the Graveyard."

Jaden was forced to send monster reborn to the grave yard and Crowler continued his turn.

"I set two cards facedown and activate Heavy storm! This card will destroy all Spell and Trap cards on the entire field!"

A great wind then struck the field and Jaden's card was destroyed along with Crowler's two facedown cards. Alex could see this is exactly what Crowler wanted. He had a hunch about what cards Crowler had played facedown, and if he was right it would not be good for the boy.

"But Professor, your cards got mixed into it, too!" Jaden declared excitedly, thinking Crowler had made a mistake.

' _he made that move for a reason Jaden,'_ Yubel said, Alex could hear her now, even at this distance, _'be careful.'_

"That is what they call not paying attention!" Crowler replied. The arena had dark clouds gather around it and this got Jaden worried. Alex's assumption had also been right.

"What's this?" asked jaden slightly worried now.

"I special summon, The Wicked Tokens!" Crowler called. Not a second later two golden colored four eyed serpents rose up bearing their teeth and evil looks.

' _Crowler sets two Statues of the Wicked facedown and then destroys them with heavy storm, I stopped that tactic with Horus last time but it nearly cost me, but can this boy stop Crowler from summoning_ it?' Alex thought to himself, ' _this is Crowler's personal Dark ages deck, I can tear it apart because I have faced similar decks as well as stronger decks, but this kid may not have seen anything like this before.'_

"my turn is not over as of yet either!" Crowler called

"Sounds fun! What're you going to show me this time, Professor?" Jaden replied. Alex noticed that this kid was really enjoying the duel despite the fact that Crowler was going to destroy his dream if he didn't catch wat Crowler was going to do to him.

"Next, I sacrifice both of my Wicked Tokens," The tokens had flames gather around them and they vanished, "To summon Ancient Gear Golem!"

This is when alex nearly got down to the ring and stopped the duel himself, "Crowler this is dirty and you know it! That card is too powerful to use on an examinee!" but his voice was drowned out by the summoning of the mechanical behemoth. The large metal beast was nearly as tall as obelisk the tormentor and stood behind Crowler who barely came a third of the way up the beast's shin guards

"Awesome! I've heard rumors about that card. Very few people have been able to beat it!"

' _even in our world it is a formidable foe, be on your guard Jaden'_ Alex didn't hear if Jaden replied due to the Roar of the people watching the duel

Crowler started laughing and then began his assault, "Here I go! Ultimate Pound!"

The gear golem raised its fist and drew back a bit and then struck the winged hero.

' _if harry where here he would be cringing in his seat to see this'_ Alex thought as he watched the wind type hero bite the dust against the mechanical monster's fist. Avian cried out in pain and then shattered, ' _not only that but the golem inflicts damage when it attacks a monster in DEF mode, this kids points are going to be cut in half by one attack!"_

The Beast followed through, his fist went past where avian was sitting once before and struck jaden hard, granted the fist practically was bigger than Jadne himself, and Jaden's points dropped down to 2000. This due was not going to end well if Jaden did not find a way to do something about that golem.

Crowler was chuckling, "Already lost your fighting spirit, have you?"

Jaden's shoulders twitched and he started laughing himself, "I'm really touched…that the General Directing professor is Dueling his hardest against me!"

' _Only you would think that,'_ yubel replied, _'he must really not want you here. One of the instructors said that this Crowler should not be using the deck he has. Something is up Jaden'_

Crowler backed up a bit, it seemed that what Jaden had said had caught him off guard and then he started to shake a bit with rage, and Alex could see this, ' _I'm rooting for you kid, give Crowler the beating he deserves.'_

Jaden moved his hand over his disk and that is when Alex heard something he had not heard in a long time

' _kuri kuri, kuri!'_

' _that is not possible! He didn't!'_

Jaden drew his card from his deck and Alex could see what he had suspected after he had heard the small sounding voice.

' _kuri kuri!'_

' _that boy has another spirit card! And if it is from who I think it is he better have a good reason for this!'_ Alex thought quite a bit perturbed.

"From my hand, I summon Winged Kuriboh in Defense Mode!"

"KURI! Said the small creature as it rose form its card in a shine of light and sparkles.

' _he did! Yugi gave this kid his Winged Kuriboh Card! It has to be his Winged Kuriboh, that card was in short print when it came out and it has never been reprinted by order of Pegasus! This has to be Yugi's Winged Kuriboh that he won last year at that Tournament held by Pegasus!'_

A year prior Yugi had attended a tournament held by Pegasus to celebrate the anniversary of Duelist kingdom, and the prize was a hand crafted alternate art Winged Kuriboh, Alex had attended if only to get out some of his boredom, most of the court attended spare the pharaoh, his queen, the high priest and the royal sorceress, but everyone else had attended and Yugi had won top spot out of everyone. And Alex and only lost to him. in the semifinals. Alex was brought out of his thoughts as Jaden continued his turn.

"Then, I set a card Face-down to end my turn!"

Crowler then began laughing at the small monster, "a feathered Kuriboh…you have quite a rare card there, don't you?"

' _you have no idea crowler'_ Alex thought snidely.

"however, it is just a low-level monster, is it not? You may have played it in defense mode, but it will not stave off Ancient gear golem's piercing effect. I suppose a small fry monster befits a small fry! My turn is it not?"

' _that does it after this match Crowler's ass is MINE!'_ Alex grabbed his disk and left the stands to be where crowler would be, he would still be able to see the match but what Alex had in mind would not be avoided, to hell with what Shepard would say, Crowler was going to pay! Alex didn't notice however, was that both Jaden and Yubel had gotten upset by this as did the Winged Kuriboh.

"this is the end. Ancient Gear Golem, use Ultimate Pound on Winged Kuriboh!"

The golem raised its fist again and struck the kuriboh relative.

"KURI!" the monster cried out as the fist of the behemoth went right through it and destroyed it. However, it is what happened next that got Crowler confused.

"Why aren't your life points decreasing?"

"on the turn that winged Kuriboh is destroyed, any damage I take for the rest of the turn becomes Zero," Jaden explained. Jaden took winged Kuriboh's card and put it in his graveyard slot on his duel disk.

"So, that was your small fry monster's special ability, was it?"

"you'll pay for calling a friend who put his life on the line to protect me a 'small fry'!"

"such a smart-alec! Is there a problem with me calling your throw-away monster a 'small fry'?"

"there is! Winged Kuriboh's shriek is the signal that'll call the monsters in my deck into action! Trap card activate, Hero Signal!"

Jaden's reversed card flipped up and a bright light shone from it and a lard red colored H hung above the small arena where he was dueling, Alex was watching from a special room where the faculty was allowed to go. Crowler would have to go to this room to get his duel coat off.

"From my deck, I special-summon my second Elemental Hero, Burstinatrix!"

A group of pink and red flames erupted on the field, then a female voice called out. soon the only female hero was on the field and she did not look happy. But with only 1200 ATK points. Then Alex thought about what Jaden Still had in his hand.

' _he still has the warrior returning alive and polymerization, he can get avian back with warrior return and fuse Avian and Burstinatrix with polymerization, but the Wingman only has 2100, so he will have to pull off a miracle draw to get the one card every Elemental Hero deck should have to get out of this situation.'_

"My turn!" and Jaden Drew his card, "Winged Kuriboh, I've got a tight hold on all of your encouragement. Just Watch me! And Then, Avian's going to use his unyielding fighting spirit to come back from the grave! I use the spell card the warrior Returning alive to bring him back from the graveyard to my hand and then I summon him!"

"What good will your Fragile Little Comic book heroes do you?" Asked crowler, "they are nothing more than normal monsters!"

"Avian and Burstinatrix, they are normal monsters with low ATK, but this is just their Temporary forms. You'll be surprised once you see their true form, Professor. I activate the spell card Polymerization! This'll fuse Avian and Burstinatrix! Fusion Summon!" where the two low powered heroes once stood there was now a one winged, dragon fisted monster with a dragon tail, this was the card that Alex knew Jaden would play, "My Favorite Card, Elemental hero Flame Wingman!"

' _Jaden still has one card left in his hand, and it is the one he drew this turn, but is it the card he needs to win this, with Wingman's ability if he destroys a monster it deals damage to the opponent equal to the destroyed monster, if he can get Wingman's ATK points over golem this match will be his, but the thing is, can he do it?'_

"allow me to give you a special lecture. Listen up," Crowler said, "your worthless tripe is useless in a duel! Make sure to keep that in mind. You may have fusion summoned your wingman, but its ATK is 2100. It comes well short of my Ancient gear golem."

"Then, I'm going to teach you something Professor. Heroes have a battle Arena just fit for Heroes! The field Spell, Skyscraper!"

"HE DREW IT!" Alex called out, "he drew the one card that would help him win this match!"

Jaden placed the card in his field spell card zone and the field around him and crowler began to change from generic dueling arena to a city at night. This was the city for heroes, and no other monster could gain this kind of power from the city,

"Okay, the stage is set!" Jaden called out, "GO, Flame Wingman! Attack Ancient Gear Golem!"

The wingman was perched atop the highest building on the field upon its spire, looking right down at the field and the golem standing behind its master, it jumped and flew down towards the gear golem, ready to attack.

"Sherzi! You must be joking! A bit of Crowler's Italian Heritage coming out in his mannerisms, "Flame wingman's ATK doesn't even hold a candle to Ancient Gera golem!"

The wingman landed a few yards from crowler and then jumped back up.

"A hero Always wins! Skyscraper's effect is that whenever a hero battles a monster with Higher ATK than its own it gets a power boost of 1000 ATK!"

"OH DIO!" Crowler's Italian Heritage coming out again.

"Take this! Skyscraper Shoot!"

The wing man had reached the crest its jump up and was flying about 300 yards above the golem it turned downward flames spewing from the dragon head on its right hand as its point total rose to a whopping 3100 points. 100 points higher than the golems. The duel was over and Crowler didn't realize that he had just been beat by the young boy and his spirit.

"Mamma Mia! My Ancient Gear Golem!" he cried out not watching what was going on above him and he was struck atop of the head with a piece of scrap metal form the falling apart Golem.

"Flame Wingman's effect makes you take damage equal to the Destroyed monster's ATK, Professor."

"What…!?" crowler called out as he looked behind him, the golem was falling apart faster and faster and soon it started to creek as its legs could not hold any longer and specks of debris fell as crowler tried to get away from the toppling golem.

"N-No, no, no, no! NO!" Crowler called out, as his golem fell apart right on top of him and his life points dropped to zero.

"Gotcha! That sure was a fun Duel, Professor!" Jaden Called out as the Solid vision system shut down at the end of the duel.

"How? How was I beaten by that dropout Boy…?" crowler muttered to himself.

Needless to say everyone, spare Alex, and Jaden, in the arena was shocked, a seemingly talentless kid with a deck with weak monster had just beaten one of the strongest professors in the academy, who was using his own personal deck, and that the legendary rare card in the deck was what was beaten.

"Yay! I won! I did it!" Jaden Celebrated in the ring as crowler was helped out by a few attendants

Alex meanwhile, while glad that Jaden had beaten Crowler, was awaiting for the disgraced professor, he and Crowler were going to have a nice little talk that Crowler may not like when it was over. Crowler entered the room and the attendants moved to remove the coat, Alex did not make is presence known until it had been fully removed.

"Crowler, we need to have a little chat about what happened out there."

"not now professor Yachira, I want to take a shower and get that duel out of my mind."

"NO!" Alex hollered, the two attendants were startled and nearly dropped Crowler's duel coat, "we are going to talk now! You disrespected this young man and his deck! You should be ashamed of yourself, I am glad that you lost to him and with your personal deck too!"

"he had nothing but weak monsters! He got lucky!"

"that is not true crowler! Don't you remember our duel? When you thought I had a deck with nothing but weak monsters and then ended up summoning the 6 monarch cards in my deck?"

Crowler stepped back in shock, he hated the fact that he had lost to Alex Yachira a few years prior and that Alex had beaten him by using the monarch deck that he was known for. But what Crowler didn't know was that Alex had Two monarch decks, one with removal strategy, which he kept safe and hidden away, and the field presence style which tried to keep one monster on Alex's field at all times until eh could summon a monarch card and take control of the duel and Alex had used the field presence build, which contained a lot of low level monsters with revival effects.

"that was also a fluke, you caught me on a bad day, when I had been meaning to rebuild my deck!"

"Don't give me that Bullshit Crowler! You haven't changed your deck at all since that day! I could tell by the way you dueled Jaden out there!"

"That Dropout boy has no right to be in our academy!"

"He has Every RIGHT!" Alex Hollered. He was really starting to lose his temper when his phone rang. He turned to face crowler as he grabbed his phone, "this conversation is not over crowler, just get out of my sight!"

Crowler grunted and walked away as Alex answered his phone, "this is Alex Yachira, who am I speaking to?"

"It is Shepard again."

"yes Chancellor, what can I do for you?" Alex's voice still had a slight hint of anger and contempt with crowler in it.

"you didn't tear crowler a new one, did you? I was watching the match."

"no but right now I wish I did!"

"Well I am glad you didn't I want you to be the one to escort the new students to the academy tomorrow. I am sending everyone else back to the island tonight."

"Yes Chancellor, anything else?"

"No for now just get some rest, you have done your fair share today, go home and see your wife and family."

"thank you, Chancellor," and Alex hung up his phone. It had been a long day and he would be glad to get home and see his wife, Kendra, and their beautiful baby girl, Lauren. He opened a shadow portal as soon as he was sure he was alone and walked home to his apartment after coming out the other end. This coming school year was going to be a difficult one he could just feel it. His Mind turned to the fact that Yubel was alongside this young man.

' _this is going to be one interesting year'_


	2. The First Day

Alex was sitting in the chopper on the way back to duel academy. Prior to boarding he had had a long talk about a certain instructor to the head of the Duel academy, Seto Kaiba.

"He is arrogant, foolish and puts his own students above the others, he hates Slifer's and Ra's. most of his students only get to Obelisk because they come from the prep school or through connects, hardly any of them earned the spot in obelisk that they have!"

"I understand your frustration Alex, but there is nothing I can do," replied the CEO. 10 years may have passed since the end of the wizarding war in Britain but the CEO looked the same as he did those long years ago. The term for Hogwarts had yet to start so the CEO had yet to leave to handle his other job, "It is too late to replace him as headmaster of the Obelisk boys dorm and the practical applications instructor, there is no one else with his qualifications."

"fine, but if he steps out of line, I get first crack!" Alex said, he was also an Obelisk instructor but his uniform was a darker shade than the normal obelisk uniforms it bordered on almost navy in color.

"Fine, as owner I have it in his contract that he steps out of line and it gets back to me, I have the choice of who he deals with for punishment, I will make sure that it is you, after all you have used this clause before correct, I believe it to be on your first day."

"he deserved it!"

"I never said he didn't but I think you made him worse."

"I will deal with him at another time then, and make sure there are more witnesses."

"Fine now get to the air field, you have a helicopter to catch. And keep an Eye on Jaden I would not put it past Crowler to try anything to get rid of him. "

After that Alex left his own blue blazer seeming to defy gravity like the CEO's on white trench coat. The pilot had alerted those aboard that they were soon arriving at the academy. The chopper soon made its decent toward Academy island and settled down on the docks. The new students all filed out and were soon lined up waiting for Alex to disembark.

"alright students follow me up to main campus and we will get all of you into your new uniforms and ready for orientation with the chancellor and other teachers, after that you will go to your dorms, now let's go!"

The students all followed Alex as he climbed the hill toward the academy form the docks. After a few minutes the arrived and the students all split into groups to get their uniforms and change. Not long after Alex led the now uniformed students to the main auditorium where the other teachers were waiting, classes would not start for a week and the week was used to allow the students time to get the lay of the main campus. Alex climbed onto the stage with the other teachers and soon the chancellor appeared on the screen

"Welcome, Dueling elites," Chancellor Shepard began, "you all used your skills to open the narrow admission gates. Please have fun studying in hopes of becoming the future duel king!"

Alex looked at all the students paying attention except one. Jaden seemed to be asleep while standing of trying to nod off. His spirit Yubel Was standing next to him looking not very amused at Jaden's Antics

"This boy is something else." Alex muttered to himself.

The chancellor finished his speech and ever one was issued their new Academy duel disks and duel pilots, a sort of PDA for the students to use to keep up with their schedule, their student id, and a messenger. Jaden and another young boy who looked a little small for his age left and talked to talk to each other about the living arrangements while Alex left. He hadn't walked ten steps when his own duel pilot went off saying he had a message. Alex opened his pilot and opened the message it was from Sheppard.

"Alex pleas come to my office, we have some things to discuss."

"great," Alex muttered, "now what does he want?" Alex put his pilot back into its holster on his left hip and walked to the chancellor's office. Alex arrived at the office and knocked.

"come in," Alex heard and the door slid open and Alex walked inside.

"you wanted to see me chancellor?"

"Yes, Alex come in, I wanted to ask you, what is your opinion of Jaden Yuki?"

"he is an excellent duelist but he lacks the smarts of one, he did only rank 110 in the written but I would say rank 1 in the dueling department, he may not have book smarts but he defiantly has the sharpest dueling instinct I have ever seen since Harry Potter or even the Muto Brothers. He manipulates and uses the Elemental Heroes as well if not better than Harry ever has."

"I see and is that your final opinion?"

"for now, yes, it is. However just with that one duel I so not think he has shown every card that could be played."

"I see, thank you professor Yachira, I appreciate your honesty. And your right I was going through his current deck list and I noticed some anomalies"

"anomalies? What kind sir?"

"cards that I have never heard of and one that I thought was only a myth"

"what are they called sir?"

"The database says they are evil heroes, and the other is Yubel."

"well I can confirm that Yubel is not a myth nor are her forms, as for the evil heroes I do know where they come from."

"well as the Archetype professor I would hope you do, would you care to explain."

"certainly, legend says that the Evil Heroes are the Advisors and personal warriors of one known as the Supreme King, a benevolent being whose sole mission is to protect the world with his powers over the gentle Darkness and defeat the light of destruction."

"I see very well then, Please go back to the dorms Professor, I have some calls to make."

Alex noticed the change in what the chancellor tone, "Very well chancellor I will leave you to your work." Alex left the office and went to his own living quarters. He passed a few other students who were wandering the main campus trying to get their way around the place. He left and headed towards the male Obelisk dorm and went to the Staff wing and opened his door by passing his duel pilot over a pad. The door unlocked and he entered his personal room and office. He decided to work his deck a bit till it was time for dinner.

About an hour later it came time for the welcome party in the main obelisk foyer. Alex didn't care much for parties and he stayed quiet in a corner. He had decided to keep his eyes on one particular Obelisk. A student by the name of Chazz Princeton. Alex had once substituted over the duel middle school and had meet the said student before. He had a snobbish attitude and thought he owned everything, he was the youngest heir to the Princeton group owned by Jagger and Slade Princeton as he was their younger brother. Their wealth was only surpassed by the Kaiba Family but still he walked around the campus as if he had owned it. He was a talented duelist but was a bit of a jerk and Alex had put him in his place a few days into the substitution and Chazz kept his manners around whenever Alex had been nearby. Even now he did not realize that Alex was here. Alex hated being an Obelisk instructor. Practically all of the obelisk students were snobs, rich boys and believed they had the right to everything. Alex almost wanted to put them all in their place, but he figured it was not his place to judge. He had almost asked if he could turn his office in the moan campus in to his living quarters but was turned down by the chancellor. Luckily the staff wing was secluded from the main student wings and only faculty had access to the wing so Alex kept to his room a lot during off days or was seen only in passing in the dorm on the way to either his room or his main office in the campus.

Crowler had taken charge and introduced himself and some of the other staff but Alex had already left by the time Crowler had gotten around to introducing him. Alex didn't show it but he was the vice headmaster of the obelisk dorm and only crowler had say over him besides the chancellor. Alex hated this and often tried to keep the dorm peaceful as he could but Crowler had his way of in the lightest of terms, fucking up Alex's hopes that the obelisk students and some of the staff could rise above their own stereotype that all obelisk faculty and students were snobbish little bastards. There were a handful thought that could back up their walk and talk though such as Zane Truesdale, the head obelisk student of the third year students. He was due to graduate at the end of the year and was already on the fast track to being a pro duelist in the Japanese circuit. But in all honesty Zane was the only Obelisk student Alex could stand, and liked to be around. There had been two others in Zane's year that had vanished the Alex had liked and they had been Zane's closest friends in the dorms but they had vanished a few months in their first year. Alex often joked with them and called them the three duel brothers. But when the first had vanished and then the second, Alex took it upon himself to protect Zane from whatever had happened, all he had found in the investigation was that one of them had tried to dale in a dark aspect of duel monsters and t had cost him and soon found its way to others and soon more students had vanished. Alex had gotten a few out of harm's way at the old obelisk dorm and it was soon abandoned and the new dorm had been built soon after.

Alex was brought back to his thoughts as the sight of Zane talking to some of his fellow third years nearby.

"so, the Kaiser is at it again" said one

"yeah Zane have you decided when you are going to Challenge Professor Yachira to another rematch?"

"guys, come on, it is only the first day back and you are already asking me to challenge my favorite teacher come on now, I thought you guys were better than that?" Zane replied.

Alex chuckled. His subject had been professor or archetype strategizing and only certain students were allowed in his classes as only students who used an archetype deck could take the class. Zane was one of his favorite students because of the style he used, the Cyber style. And to start the year Alex always dueled on student in the first class to see how the student used their archetype, but the thing was that Alex had to review hundreds of students decks before allowing them in the class. Jaden was already a sure thing and Zane was in the third years class with a few other students. Alex decided to walk over to Zane's Group.

"Now boys there is no need to fuss, I always like to duel Zane and I will do it in the first class as I always do, you think you can beat me this time Zane?"

"you are one the only few people who can beat me professor, so I will enjoy our duel to the best of my ability and play my hardest."

"I know you will, So you brother is in this year, what do you think?"

"he should not be here in my opinion," Zane replied sharply.

"Now Zane that is a bit harsh, even for you," Alex responded.

"He needs to learn a few more things before he should be here, I don't think he is ready."

"Give him time, he is actually already signed up for my first years Archetype class, I plan to duel either him of Jaden in the opening class.

"Very well professor," Zane replied. Alex knew Zane would not do anything rash but still had a bit of a harsh streak about him. But was still very respectful. Zane and the others left and Alex went back to his office as well to go over a few things. Alex was also head of security and Discipline at the academy and the Disciplinary squad answered directly to either him or the chancellor. He was going over a report when the silent alarm for one of the main arenas inside the main building went off. The alarm was routed to his office and the squads office. He sent the missive that he would handle the intrusion or possible false alarm and sent the rest of the squad back to their quarters. What he did not expect to find was a duel currently in progress. And said duel was between Chazz Princeton and Jaden Yuki.

Securtity had been on its way but Alex had diverted them now he wanted to see how the duel ended. Jaden had Spark man out and had just set a card after destorying Chazz's Chthonian Soldier. Chazz also had control of Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and alex knew Harry would be shacking in rage for this to happen to him. Alex let his thoughts subsided as Chazz began his turn

"I'm sure to win with my next attack" Chazz Boasted, "Draw! Go Flame Wingman! Use your Flame Shoot on his Sparkman!"

Wingman Began his attack and was lit aflame when Jaden Cried out interrupting the attack!

"I activate the Trap Card! Mirror Gate!"

"WHAT?!"

Alex smirked mrror gate was a really good trap card to turn the tides on a player. Alex noticed that Alexis Rhodes and Syrus Truesdale were also watching the duel. as he noted that he should talk to them later the light of mirror gate went off casuing sparkman and Flame wingman to change places and the battle continued. Flame wingman and sparkman grappled for a bit before sparkman cried out in pain and was destoryed by his powers backfiring on himself and was shattered into pixels. Chazz's points dropped to 3100 and then furhter dropepd as Flame wingman's effect activated dropping his points to 1500.

Syrus and Alexis cheered for Jadens Reversal and Jaden held up a peace sign, however Chazz was not happy at Jaden's good fortune

"Don't get too ahead of yourself there, you freaking Slifer red Dropout!"I activate the spell card Chthonian Blast! During the Turn tghat a monster under my control is destoryed, it destorys one monster on the field dealing Damage equal to half of the destoryed monster's ATK!"

A wind vortex formed around Flame wingman's feet and soon erupted destroying the wingman Leaving Jadens field empty and dropped Jaden's Life points to 550.

"Flame Wingman..." Jaden Muttered as his monster was destoryed. Fortunately it was near the end of Chazz's turn

"Next, I activate the Trap card, CAll of the Haunted! This card lets me select a monster from my graveyard ans special summon in to my field in Attack mode and i Choose Chthonian Soldier to special summon! Then I'll sacrifice Chthonian Soldier to summon Mephist the Infernal General!"

A warrior appeared on Chazz's field. this warriro carried a large ax and was astride, what alex could olny describe as a demon black goat in black and bronze rimmed armor. the mosnter only had 1800 atk and as it was the end of Chazz's turn the monster could not attack Jaden directly so Chazz would have to wait till next turn.

"One Way or the Other, it appears I've clinched my win!" Chazz boasted loudly, "and According to the Ante Rule, Im going to take your best card!"

Jaden Just smirked at that, "We'll see about that."

"What?" Chazz asked Confused, by all of his accounts he had this duel in the bag, so why was this slifer acting so cocky? "A duel is determined with 99% intelligence with luck playing its part, a mere 1%.

Jaden looked down at his disk and ALex heared it again. The call of Winged Kuriboh

 _'Kuri kuri!'_

Jaden looked down at the last card in his hand, Alex could tell it was the Winged Kuriboh, but what alex did not expect to see was the spirit, Yubel, to also appear beside him

' _The Furball is right, this duel is not over.'_ Yubel said to him

"Yeah, I know, Partner!" Jaden said, just briming with Confidence, I'll risk it all on that 1%! My draw will call out a miracle! My Turn! Draw! I Play Monster REBORN!"

"YOU"LL PLAY WHAT!?" Chazz cried out. Jaden had just drawn the card that won him the game.

"I Call on Flame Wingman from the graveyard back to my field!"

Jaden's Graveyard gave off a golden glow and out from it came the Flame wingman monster card which jaden played on his disk the Flame Wingman, Back under his master's Control once more readied itself for battle.

"FLAME SHOOT!"

Chazz could do nothing all he had was Mephist and it was useless in this situation, Chazz knew it he had lost. the Wing man charged a blast and fired the Dark Fiend general destoryiung him and the shockwave dropping Chazz's life points form both battle and Wingman's effect damage. Chazz's life points hit Zero signifying he had lost the duel

The hologram of Flame wingman faded signifying the end of the duel.

"GOTCHA! That was a fun duel!" Jaden called out. Chazz had fallen to his knees and was almost in a state of shock. he had lost to a slifer Red, the lowest of the low. how, just how could he lose to this...this slacker!

Alex stepped down from his place among the stand clapping, "well played jaden, as well as you chazz."

Both looked up and Alexis freaked.

"Professor Yachira!"

"Yes Ms. Rhodes. now all of you should know that it is against the rules to be dueling after hours as well as playing the Ante rule."

Chazz looked up quickly, a professor had caught them, and not just any professor, Professor Yachira.

"Wait, there is rules like that?" Jaden Asked.

"Yes there is Mr. Yuki. After all this is a school, and a school has rules. This is one of those rules," Alex replied to the slifer, "all of you should be back at your dorms adn in bed ready for classes tomorrow."

Chazz looked like he was about to get sick, Syrus also looked like he was going to faint. Jaden looked a bit nervous, Alexis looked she was about to kill the two duelsits on the podium.

"However, seeing as Jaden Proved a very valid point in that the game of Duel Monsters is one of both luck and skill and that even the ones thought to be the lowest of the low can still topple the ELitest of the Elites. Now Mr. Princeton, and Mr. Yuki i want to see you both in my office tomorrow afternoon after classes end for the day, you as well Ms. Rhodes and Mr. Truesdale."

"Yes Sir." they all replied. However Alex noticed that Chazz's two friends had booked it and tried to hid rather than take the lumps.

' _well it seems that there are some cowards with in the obelisk blue's what a surprise' I'll deal with mr Taiyou and Mr. Ikuzuri Tomorrow.'_

Alex led the students out of the main campus and back told them to go striaght to their dorms and go to bed ready for tomorrow.


	3. Consequences

Alex sat in his office. The night before he had stopped the security team from inpterupting the duel between Chazz and Jaden, In turn Jaden had one and trashed Jaden by using a monster reborn to revive his Flame Wingman and trash chazz in the final turn. Alex had pulled Chazz aside and told him that he had hoped that this would prove that just a small bit of luck can turn the duel around regardless of how powerful your cards were or how rare they were. Chazz seemed to have finally gotten it. Jaden however was sent back to his dorm with warning to not duel in the arena after hours. Chazz was now sitting in front of Alex. ALex had called chazz, Jaden, Syrus, Alexis to his office first thing after classes let out for the day. they were sitting outside while chazz was sitting infront of him

"you wanted to see me professor?" Chazz asked as he entered.

"Yes chazz, i wanted to tell you that your behavior has not been very becoming of you," Alex told the arrogant Obelisk, "I understand you come from a wealthy family and was able to afford the Duel middle school, but here's the thing, that doesnt matter any more."

"But sir!" Chazz started to protest

"No buts chazz, you have had an attitude unbecoming of a true Obelisk Student, need i remind you that not only am i the vice head professor of the obelisk dorm but i am also the vice chancellor of this academy, let that sink in."

Chazz immetiatley began to pale at that sentance. He was not sitting in front of just the vice head of his dorm but of the entire school.

"now i seem to have gotten your attention. I will not be punishing you for your foolish stunt last night, but i want you to be mindful of your surroundings. you claim you want to be the next Kaiser when Zane Leaves after this year, well act like it. now let me see your deck.

"Sir?"

"your dcek chazz, had it over for inspection."

chazz did so and handed Professor Yachira his deck. Alex fanned the deck out to look at what chazz was using that night. he was not pleased with what he did, or in this case did not see

"Now My next Question, Where is your dragon deck?"

"Sir?"

"Where is your dragon deck Mr. Princeton, it was your best deck back in the Prep school, Why did you stop using it?"

"I dont't need it or her!" Chazz snapped, "I can be at the top by my own skill and prowess!"

Alex was taken aback, he had called his most powerful card a her. Back in the days of the prep school Chazz had used a dragon deck and the Ace monster was one Light and Darkness dragon. That was when it finally fell into place into Alex.

"Chazz, is Light and Darkness dragon a spirit card?"

Chazz paled. No one was supposed to know that. why had he opened his mouth. he hung his head and said nothing.

"chazz its okay. Look i have a few spirit cards myself, it is nothing to be ashamed of. if anything it is something to be proud of. now where did you put her and the deck?"

Chazz finally broke, "I buried it outside the campus building on the first day. I wanted to win under my own power and make a new deck."

"Chazz, your dragons had your trust and supported you, your new deck has no connection to you. that is part of the reason you lost last night. had you used your real deck you might have had a chance. and you may not have been stupid enough to try and play the ante rule."

Chazz said nothing expect looking at the floor in shame, "i wanted to prove i could do this by myself," he said quietly after a couple minutes.

"Chazz, a duelist is never on his own, he must trust his monsters to pull him out of a jam that may seem unavoidable. you had that connection with your dragon deck. now i want you to had over your current deck and go collect your dragon deck from where you burried it and begin using it again. is that understood."

"yes sir," was all chazz said still looking at the floor.

"now go back outside and send in Mr. Yuki."

"yes sir" chazz got up and left the office, "he wants to see you next Slacker."

"alright," Jaden said rising. he entered the office and sat down.

"Mr. yuki, you probably have the best luck i have ever seen in this academy."

Jaden smiled, "well thanks teach"

"however, i have seen only two other people who have had better luck with the Elemental Heroes compared to you."

"really sir?"

"Yes and both are, or in the case of one were, good friends of mine."

"really you know both of them personally, are they who i think they are."

"if you are refering to Harry Potter and Koyo Hibiki then yes."

"Wow, you knew Koyo-san,"

"i did but that begs the question how do you know him?"

"I met him while i was in the hospital as a kid, i had broken my leg in an acciedent in P.E. and i met him there while out and about. He helped aleviate my boredom and dueled me alot while i was in the hospital while my parents were at work. he was my room mate."

"well then i am sorry about what happened and i am glad you knew him. did you ever meet his sister

"Midori-neechan," Jaden said, quitely.

"they were both good people Jaden and the world is a different place with out Koyo. Now lets get to the other reason why i called you, why do you have the spirit Guardian of the Supreme King and the Winged Kuriboh Spirit?"

Jaden looked up in shock. Yubel and Kuriboh both appeared next to jaden.

 _'its alright jaden he knows about the spirits,'_ yubel said, _'after all he is the medium between the two worlds'_

"it is good to meet you Yubel," Alex said, respectfully, "now i have a question, if you are with jaden why does he not use the Evil Hero cards?"

 _'They have not answered any of my calls to return to their cards,'_ yubel said irritated, _'they do not think jaden is ready for them.'_

"well then that is all for now," Alex said, "i expect you to train Jaden in his powers, now as for you jaden, what you did last night was reckless and foolish. had security caught you, you would have been broguht before myself and the Chancellor and risking possible expulsion. now i am willing to look over it this one time, however, i want a two page paper of why you did what you did, why it was wrong and why you will never do it again, i want it on my desk by the end of the week. am i clear?"

"yes sir," jaden said. he knew he was in the wrong and that he had been caught. there was no reason to fight this.

"Now jaden i want you to send in Syrus," Alex said collecting a file from his desk drawer.

"sure thing teach," jaden Repleid hopping up and walked to the door, "he wants to see you next Sy."

"thanks bro,"

Syrus entered the room and closed the door. he made his way to the seat infront of Alex's desk. his hand was in his pocked handling the letter he had received in his locker today. Alex looked up and noticed this.

"first things first syrus, i am having your scehdule changed to be admitted into my Archetype Strategy and support class along with Jaden, Chazz, and Alexis."

Syrus looked at the professor absolutely stunned. the archetype class was one of the top classes at the academy.

"However i am letting you know that Zane is also my teaching assistant in the class. will that be a problem?"

"No sir, but will zane at least keep it professional?"

"I'll talk with him," Alex replied, "now the next thing, what is in your pocket that is so important that you refuse to take your hand our of it?"

Syrus jummped, extremely startled, "N-n-n-n-nnn-nothing sir!"

"Syrus, please turn out your pocket," Alex said, "every so often while we were talking i saw you look at that pocket several times, what is worng syrus, what are you hiding?"

Syrus caved, he was caught adn he handed over the letter he had found in his locker earlier before Gym class, "I found it in my locker on top of Jaden's shoes in my locker."

Alex opened th enote and immediately recognized a few off things, first the signed name, and who it was really addressed to, Supposedly from Alexis to Jaden, but Alexis' name was higly misspelled and he recognized the handwriting.

"Syrus have Jaden and Alexis come in please, this matter now concernes the both of them."

Syrus jumped up and ran to the door. he quickly called Jaden and Alexis to come in as well.

"What's up Teach?" Jaden Asked as he entered with Alexis.

"It seems that someone is trying to play a cruel prank on either you jaden, alexis, or both of you. Syrus just happened to get caught in the cross fire."

"what do you mean sir?" asked Alexis.

"i mean this," ALex said placing the letter on the desk. Alexis picked it up and read it, "well this is rather disconcerting, and my name isnt even spelled right."

"Correct Ms. Rhodes. i recognize the hand writing and i will take care of it. so do not worry about it. However, i do want to let you know of something. As of now all three of you are now enrolled in my achetype support and strategy class. it is a three year class and i have one of the third years who is also an archtype user. he is my teaching assistant and will be used as a practice dummy for our test duels."

"Really Teach!?" Jaden exclaimed, "but why us?"

"well for starters jaden, you are a HERO user," Alex began, "Alexis you are a cyber girl user, and lastly, Syrus is a Vehicroid user. All three of you are Archetype users. Chazz is also going to be joining us as he uses Dragons, granted it is a main type, however he uses some of the Dragon Lord cards in his real deck."

"Wait, Real deck teach?" Jaden asked, "you mean Chazz wasn't using his real deck against me?"

"yes and no," ALex began to explain, "but that is neither a worry or your concern."

"alright," Jaden said, but he then had a manic grin on his face, "I cant wait to have a duel against it!"

"Yes," chuckled Alex and turned to alexis and syrus, "now i have already told this to jaden, i want a paper from both of you handed to me by the end of the week ofo why you did what you did and why you will never do it again. Ms. Rhodes and Mr. Truesdale, this wil not be an official punishment as i was the one who caught you and it gave me a bit of insight as to what happened and why i beleive you are to be in my archetype class. Now i have had my say now be on your way."

"yes sir," the three students replied and left.

alex turned in his chair and thoguth about what to do next. the letter had been penned by Vellian Crowler. This was an egregous breach of conduct and ethics. He decided to take it to the Chancellor. ALex got up and grabbed the letter, adn grabbed his duel pilot. he sent a quick message to the chancellor about a quick meeting. the message was responded quickly and Alex made his way to the chancellors office.

Sheppard was sitting at this desk going over some paperwork.

"Ah Alex good to see you, what is the matter?" sheppard greeted alex as he entered the office.

"afternoon chancelor, and as for your question, Crowler is the matter."

"What do you mean?" asked sheppard.

"This," Alex said handing the chancellor the letter that Syrus had in his pocket. Sheppard took the letter and read it over, his face continually got angrier as he read.

"your sure this is Crowler?" Shepard finally spoke as he put the letter down.

"I recognize the hand writting," Alex said is rage building, "and i questioned Ms. Rhodes on the matter and she claims to never have written such a letter, that and the fact her name is horribly misspelled. I highly doubt Ms. Rhodes whould misspell her own name."

"I see," Sheppard responded, "FOr now there is nothiong we can do. If we aprroach crowler with this he may just deflect blame. I doubt he would try to claim this as one of his own ideas."

Alex had to concede this line of thought. Crowler was a coward and maniupulationist. He would do anything he could to get out of trouble.

"so how do we move forward?" Alex asked.

"for now we keep an eye on crowler until we can pin something concrete on him," Sheppard said, "his remarks at the entrance exam with Mr. Yuki was enough to have me place tabs on him i would ask you do the same as you are the head of disciplinary matters, both students and Faculty as well. As hired directly by Seto and Krista Kaiba you answer directly to them as do I. Crowler answers to us first before the Kaiba's. I will forward this matter to Mr. Kaiba and see what he wants to do."

"I can answer that right now actually," Alex replied quickly, "he would tell us to assemble as much evidence as we have. However i would recomend that descreetely we put our feelers out for Hiring a new Professor to possibly take crowler's place."

"agreed. However, there are very few people who could take Crowler's place. and most of them are preoccupied, unless you can get in contact with Mrs. Hermione Muto."

"She is busy with Atem at the moment on tour around the world with Atem's Deck, spare the God cards which are in Yugi's hands right now. I beleive that the deck and the duelists are due to make a stop here in a few months."

"That is correct. As she is due to stop then we can approach her then and possibly Remove Crowler then, but for now there is nothnig we can do," sheppard Concluded.

Alex sighed. It was not the best solution but it was a start. Hopefully Hermione would be okay to the idea of replacing Crowler. For now all Alex and Sheppard could do was wait.

"for now enjoy the rest of your afternoon Alex," Sheppard said, smiling, "go back to your office and enjoy the day."

"As you say chancellor," ALex smirked, bowning to the Chancellor as he left the office to go back to his office at the dorm, as he left he could hear the sound of a duel.

 _'Now i wonder who that could be_ ,'Alex wondered. He followed the sound and foudn two people dueling, _'well this is intreresting.'_


	4. Heroes, Girls and a Report

Jaden, Alexis, and Syrus were walking down the hall, they had just been released from Professor Yachira's Office. The Three were all in thought about what had just been revealed, someone wanted Jaden expelled from the Academy. Jaden Was the first to Speak

"This stinks!" Jaden said out loud, "I mean I am an alright guy. Why would someone want to get rid of me?"

Alexis was the one to answer, "Well Crowler did seem rather mad at you when you stood up for Syrus in class today. He and about every other obelisk student on campus."

Syrus didn't Say anything. He was still ashamed about what had happened. He couldn't even get a fake love letter. It was all an attempt on trying to get Jaden expelled. Jaden noticed the silent Slifer to his side.

"Come on Sy, it's alright," Jaden Comforted his Roommate, "After all, nothing bad came about."

Alexis had also felt bad for the Small Slifer, "Yeah Sy. Better to have a good teacher find out about this and prevent anything bad from happening, Although Jaden, it does get rid of my Excuse to try and duel you."

Jaden smiled to the Blonde, "If you wanted a duel Why didn't you say something in the first place. I would happily Duel you."

"Well then Why not head to the Arena nearby," Said Alexis, "it's still in operation hours so as long as no one else is using it, we can."

A wide Grin Spread across Jaden's Face, "Alright, give me a few minutes to go grab my disk from my dorm and I'll meet you back here say 20 minutes."

Alexis returned the smirk, "well then I'll see you in a bit." They walked in opposite directions to go to their respective dorms and collect their duel disks.

Alexis arrived back at the Obelisk Blue Girls dorm and ran into her friends Jasmine and Mindy.

"Hey Alexis," Mindy greeted, "We missed you after class, what's up?"

"Oh, Professor Yachira need to speak to me and a few other students about his specialty class that he teaches and he invited me to it."

"Wow, Professor Yachira is so dreamy," Jasmine Swooned.

"He is a Professor Jasmine, "Alexis scolded as she entered her room and collected her disk.

"Yeah but he used to be on the pro Circuit! He retired to teach here at the request of Seto Kaiba! He is so awesome!" Jasmine Fan-girled, "by the way why are you getting your disk?"

"I got Jaden to agree to a duel I want to see if his talk is worth his skill," Alexis Responded as she attached the disk to her arm and loaded her deck.

"Your gonna duel that Slifer that mouthed off to Crowler today in class?" Mindy asked, "Why? He is just a lowly Slifer?"

"need I remind you that that lowly Slifer was able to beat Crowler's Deck. Despite using those low-level Hero Cards," Alexis replied. She turned to leave, "if you wanna watch you are more than welcome to join me." The three Girls Left the dorm and made their way to the arena Alexis found it empty and started up the system. Jaden And Syrus arrived shortly after she took her position on the field.

"You Ready to Duel Alexis?" Jaden Asked as he activated his disk

"Here I go!" Alex cried ax her disk activated.

"Sure thing! Bring it!" Jaden Called Back.

"DUEL!" Life point meters raised to 4000 and the two players drew their opening hands

"First move is mine," Alexis called, "Draw!"

Alexis looked over her hand and the card she had just drawn. She had Ritual Weapon, Polymeriztion, Mind on Air, And Etoile Cyber in her opening Five cards and had just drawn Doble Passe.

"I summon Etoile Cyber in attack mode!" the Cybernetic ballerina appeared on the field in a flash and fast spin ready for battle while she only had 1200 Atk Points, she looked ready for a fight.

"Then, I'll set one card to end my turn," The reversed card appeared behind the Ballerina and priority shifted over to Jaden.

"My Turn!" Jaden Called raising his hand to his Disk, "Draw!"

He looked over his hand and decided to summon the card he had just drawn, "I Summon Elemental HERO Sparkman!"

The Cobalt and Gold Clad hero appeared in a flurry of blue plasma lighting and struck a heroic pose before settling in the familiar A stance of a hero ready to fight.

"With Sparkman, I attack Etoile Cyber!"

Sparkman Wound up his right arm and the orb on his palm glowed for a brief few seconds before streams of lightning arced out of his palm headed straight for the Ballerina on Alexis' field.

'are you telling me he's completely ignoring my reverse card?' Alexis thought to herself she grimaced and decided to make Jaden pay for his play.

"Reverse Card, Open! I activate, Doble Passe!"

The lightning from Sparkman seemed to bend around Etoile Cyber and head straight for Alexis and struck her directly. Her points took a hit dropping them to 2400.

"What?" Jaden muttered, how had Sparkman's attack avoided the cyber and go right for Alexis.

"Doble Passe Changes an opponents attack to a direct attack on the Player. And then the monster targeted by that attack in the first place can attack the opponent Directly!"

the Red Clad Ballerina made her way past Sparkman and Towards Jaden ready to make a direct hit on the opposing Slifer. But, alexis wasn't done yet.

"Etoile Cyber's Special Effect, when it attacks directly her ATK goes up by 600!"

AS her points raised Etoile Began to wind up her attack. She spun and spun her ribbons on her arms forming a white halo around her as she raised her arms. She soon began to slow a bit and raised her right leg for a back kick which struck Jaden Square across the Chest. Jaden Cried out a bit as the force of the attack hit him and made him lose his balance a tad bit, his points droping to 2200.

"Big Bro," Syrus Called from his place on the side lines

"What a Woman," Jaden muttered to himself.

' _getting all hot and bothered Jaden,'_ Yubel teased showing herself

"No, to think she set up this trap, yet not even a care about taking the damage herself."

"What's the matter?" Alexis called smirking, "Are you done already?"

"Yeah, My turn's Finished" Jaden Called.

"I won't have to hesitate to go on then. It's my turn. Draw!"

Alexis looked at her fresh card, The Blade Skater.

"I summon Blade Skater!"

The Navy Clad SkaterRose from the ground in a flash of Yellow and Blue her arms raised showing off the Blades on her forearms. She skated around the Field a bit showing her grace befor stopping to the left of the Etoile Cyber.

"And then, The Spell Card, Polymerization! I fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater together to summon, CYBER BLADER!"

The Two Cyber Girls Ran together side by side before arching off of each other and rejoining in a swirling vortex, combining their powers. A new warrior was now in their place clad in red and navy. A navy tinted visor covered her eyes and Red paldrums on her shoulders. He flowing Navy hair cascaded down her back to almost the back of her thighs. A small tutu was around the back of her hips and a pair of blades were along her feet acting as ice skates. This was sa monster not to be messed with as her atk point display read as 2100. Jaden did not like his odds of Sparkman surviving to the end of his opponents turn.

"Here I go! With Cyber Blader, I attack Sparkman!"

The fusion monster spun around and around much like one of her fusion materials and made her way toward the Lightning Based HERO. She struck a pose as she was spinning, with one leg straight out in front of her and struck the hero at full force destroying him as he cried out in pain. The shockwave of the destruction rippled back toward Jaden as his monster was destroyed and his points dropped another 500, from the difference between Sparkman and the Blader's atk points.

"Damn, she got a good hit in there." Jaden Muttered to himself

' _well she's not here for nothing,'_ stated Yubel, _'she had to prove her worth someway and it didn't help you left yourself and Sparkman wide open.'_

Yubel wasn't the only one commentating on the match Jasmin and Mindy were as well and were on the sidelines on Alexis' side.

"No less from our Alexis! You're Magnificent!" Jasmin praised

"keep it up and pummel this guy into dust!" encouraged Mindy.

Syrus though was not having any of it though, "Don't lose big bro! Do your Best!"

It was at this moment that Professor Yachira walked in but didn't pass further than the lower entry hallway.

'So Alexis and Jaden decided to have a duel,' He mused, "this should be rather interesting. What he didn't know was that Crowler was on the upper level watching as well quietly seething and in joy that Alexis was winning.

"You've got some nerve!" Called Mindy.

Syrus was slightly taken aback, "uh, well, not really…"

"You Slifers are no match for the Obelisk queen! You all will be shown your place on the food chain!" Jasmine called back at Syrus' stutter.

"we have as much right to be here as you do!" Syrus called back gaining a little confidence.

"just because you're here now doesn't mean anything for the future," Mindy called back. It was starting to get out of hand between the sideline occupants.

"I plan on staying here a long time! And to prove my worth!" Syrus called back.

Crowler watched this exchange smirking whilst Yachira was frowning. It seemed the obelisk arrogance was not uncommon for the girls as well as the boys. Jaden finally spoke up

"I'm not finished just Yet! My turn! Draw!" he looked at the card, it was fusion gate, _'All right. I'll use this!'_

"I activate the Field Spell, Fusion Gate!"

the slot on the far-right end of his disk popped open to allow the card to be placed and Jaden set the card. After accepting the card, the slot reclosed.

"This can allow me to summon a fusion monster without using polymerization! So, I'll fuse Avain and Burstinatrix together, to summon Flame wingman!"

A golden light appeared from the ground as dark clouds sroounded the area above the field and from those clouds Flame wingman flew down and hovered over the field and struck a pose.

"Impresive," Alexis complemented, "To see me summon a Fusion monster, and fight back with a fusion monster of the Wingman's Caliber without a moment's delay, but still…"

Jaden Grimaced, Alexis was pointing out the one problem with his summon.

"they both have the same ATK points. They will destroy each other like this, won't they?" Alexis finished and smirked, _'However that's not factoring my Blader's special ability'_

Jaden chuckled, "Not really! Next I activate the Continuous Spell card, Kashido Spirit!"

A blue arua erupted from the center of the field and vanished after it had passed the players.

"Now my monsters won't be destroyed by a monster with an equal ATK point value!" Alexis seemed unphased so jaden continued, "But that's not all. Once Flame Wingman destroys Cyber Blader, its special effect'll deal 2100 points of damage, which is equal to Cyber Blader' ATK, to you!"

Alexis grimaced now, 'I had forgotten about the wingman's ability!'

"Go, Flame Wingman! Attack her Cyber Blader!"

the Winged hero flew across the field, its dragon mouthed had spewing excess flames as it ran toward the Blader. This caused Alexis to smirk.

' _you're the naïve one here…'_ she thought as wingman raised its arm and struck toward the blader. As the two monsters struck each other the attack fizzled out and neither monster was destroyed.

"What? Why Wasn't she destroyed?"

"Pas de Duex, or translated as dance for two" Alexis explained.

"What's that mean?" Asked Jaden.

"Cyber Blader's Special effect, if my monster only controls one monster, It cannot be destroyed in battle," She calmly finished.

"What was that?!" Jaden Exclaimed, "Then, for this turn…"

"That's right," Alexis continued for Jaden, "It means that neither of us take any damage and neither of our monsters are destroyed."

Jaden Knew that there was nothing he could Do now, "My turn's over."

"Honestly, you just have a weak endgame," Alexis said, she was not impressed by the Slifer Duelist, "It's my Turn. Draw" She Looked over her card and decided it was time to make things a bit more challenging, "Playtime is over! The Equip Spell Fusion weapon! And I equip it to Cyber Blader!"

Cyber Blader Raised her right arm as it morphed into a Crimson Trident appendage. Lightning and energy crackled as her ATK point totals raised to 3600 and DEF to 2300. Jaden was highly impressed and excited.

"Amazing! Its ATK suddenly jumped to 3600!"

Alexis however was ready for battle, "Brace yourself! With Cyber Blader, I Attack Flame Wingman!"

A bolt of energy shot out of the weapon and struck the wingman. He cried out in pain and agony as an energy field appeared around him striking him with lightning and energy. In a large explosion the wingman was destroyed. The backlash and smoke reached back to Jaden and his points dropped even more. Jaden was down to his last 200 life points. Mindy and Jasmine decided to poke the bear a little.

"You got ahead of yourself just because you beat Dr. Crowler the very thought of a couple of Slifer Reds trying to beat us Obelisk Blues, after all, is extremely arrogant."

"Sorry to break it to you, but this duel is as good as over and you Slifers back in your place below us obelisks!"

"you Don't' know that!" Syrus called out, "the duel is still on! I won't have you getting away with treating Jaden like a fool!"

Jaden Smirked and chuckled slightly at this remark. Syrus trusted him quite a lot.

"Don't Lose Jaden!"

"of course! Don't worry about it Syrus!"

' _that is just the kind of attitude I want to see out of all my students, well done Syrus,'_ Alex thought, _'now as for Mindy and Jasmine I will have to talk to them later about these remarks.'_

However, Alex was not the only one lost in thought so was Alexis _, 'what possible good can he do with his mere 200 points left?'_

' _I don't have any monsters on my field,'_ Jaden thought, _'All I have is my lone Fusion Gate, a Field spell. But ive got to win this! I have just one Chance! My next draw will decide everything!'_

Alex say the look on Jaden's face. He had seen it so many times on duelists like Yugi, Atem, Kaiba. He refused to give up until the end. Alex could feel the connection between Jaden and his deck. The only people who had a stronger bond was those of the court, who had known their monsters form their very beginnings of their respective careers in the duel world and circuits. A miracle draw was going to occur and give Jaden just the card he would need to turn this duel around and maybe even win it on this turn.

"My Turn! Draw!" Jaden called out. He looked at the card, Monster Reborn! He had drawn just the very card he needed to bring out an impressive monster, "Here it is!"

Alexis was shocked. She had seen the look in Jaden's eyes, and it only brightened the moment he had drawn that card.

"Here GOES! I summon Elemental Hero Clayman!

The earth elemental hero rose up ready for battle, in Attack mode.

"Then I activate the Spell Card, Monster Reborn! From the Graveyard I special summon back my Sparkman!"

A vortex appeared and out of the vortex jumped the cobalt clad light hero and stood at the ready right next to Clayman.

"just what are you planning on doing? No matter how many of those low ATK point monsters you play, they won't be enough to beat my Cyber Blader."

Jaden Ignored her and continued with his turn, "Next, with the effect of my Field Spell, Fusion Gate, I'll fuse both Sparkman and Clayman together, to Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"

The Brown Bulking Hero Clayman, and the cobalt Clad hero, Sparkman, jumped together and stood back to back spinning together forming an energy vortex. A bolt of energy shot up form the vortex and struck the dark clouds of the field spell and it was sent back as a new vortex appeared and a new Hero stood in the place of the two that were previously there.

Syrus then started muttering to himself, "field spells, spell cards that give the entire field a special effect while they're out on the field."

With the new monsters summoning a great wind blew across the field. But it began to settle as the hero landed on the field. The new hero was large and stood almost twice Jaden's height. He wore a manly Cobalt jumpsuit like Sparkman. But it had large gold attachments that looked a lot like Clayman's Armor. A large orb was on its chest pulsing with energy and lightning. On its back were four blades like Sparkman's two he had on his back, but this monster's blades were silver, rather than the gold and blue of Sparkman's. the point total for the new monster appeared before the duelists, it stood at 2400.

"So, what?" Alexis Asked, "My Cyber Blader has an ATK of 3600, your new monster doesn't even come close to him, So why?"

"Of course, I remember that cyber Blader has more points, but my monster has an ability. Thunder Giant is able to Destroy a monster with an original ATK lower than its own."

"Original ATK…" Alexis muttered, she was starting to put the pieces together, but Jaden decided to spell it out for her.

"Before you equipped Fusion weapon to Cyber Blader, her ATK was…"

"2-2100 points..." Alexis stuttered in shock. She had just realized that Jaden had just won the duel, "It's Lower than Thunder Giant's…"

Jaden's smirked widened, "That's Right. Let's Finish this in one move! I activate Thunder Giant's Special Effect! I Destroy Cyber Blader!"

The monster grunted as it moved to strike down the Lady Blader. He stood over the Female Monster and raised his right hand. The orb on the palm turned a blinding white and lightnign pored out of it striking the blader destroying her in a flash.

"And then, A direct attack on the opposing Player!" Jaden Called out to his monster, "VOLTIC THUNDER!"

This time the monster took target to alexis and raised both of its hands, palms facing the female duelist and arcs of blue lightning and energy raced toward her. In a similar fashion as to when Sparkman attacked her in the early phases of the duel she raised her arms to defend herself a bit from the brunt force of the lighting-based attack. However it seemed as the spirits of said monster had a bit of a vengant streak as a stray bolt of static went off in an odd direction toward the stands, directly toward dr. Crowler. He tried to run from it as he saw it moving toward him, but it was to late. It struck him square on the tail and the targeted Professor jumped ten feet in the air and came crashing down in a heap of static energy. Getting up, slightly twitching, the electrified Doctor made his way out of the arena and to the nurse's station thinking of a way to explain away the accident. He decided to go with the excuse of a static overload when performing maintinence on his duel coat equipment.

Back at the arena, alexis took a knee as the numbing effect of the twinge of lightning hologram wore off as, watching as her points drastically dropped directly to zero. Her friends however were slightly concered.

"Alexis!" Mindy called.

"Are you alright?" Jasmin Finished, slightly concerned for their friend.

Syrus jumped up to the field and hugged Jaden, "You did it!"

Jaden then struck his two fingered salute to Alexis, "GOTCHA! That sure was a fun duel! We should do it again some time!"

Alexis got up and deactivated her disk. Jaden had done an amazing feat. He had drawn the exact card he needed to turn the duel around and shift the game into his favor, "That was a good duel Jaden. It was quite fun." She then turned to her friends, " as for what you said during the duel did not need to be said. Regardless of what dorm they are in! on the battle field wa rea ll the same!"

"Wiser words have ever rarely been spoken Ms. Rhodes," Alex called as he walked out of the lower enterance toward the group of five.

"Professor!" the five students exclaimed.

"How long were you there?" Alexis asked.

"Long enough to know why I chose you and jaden for my class. However," Alex replied, then turned toward Jasmine and Mindy, " I am not pleased at the attitudes of two of my obelisk Students for their behavior during this duel! While I do know that treash talking is a bit expected in duels, that does not give you the right to demean to opposing side. Never once did Alexis put down Jaden and Syrus! But you two took every chance you had! As for your attitudes you two will spend detention with me for 3 days learning respect toward your opponents! Regardless of what rules may be in place, a duelist, as well as a young lady, should show respect to both their opponents as well as their peers. Am I understood Ladies!"

"Yes sir!" Both girls replied. Despite their rank they knew that they had fouled up. Respect was Professor Yachira's one rule. Always show proper respect to their opponents and your fellow peers. However, many obelisk students caught by the Professor were put through the 3-day detention circuit. But there was nothing they could do now. If they tried to appeal the detention toward the chancellor, the chancellor would always back Yachira. Yachira was known as strict but fair toward his students, it was why he was favored all over the campus, except by those few who disrespected others on a regular basis.

"Now that being said," Alex stated, trying to lighten the mood, "you both showed incredible skill out there and I am very pleased with both of you. You both showed the makings of true duelists and I am very glad to welcome you to my class come the start of the new week. Now operation hours are almost over so pack up and head back to your dorms alright?"

"yes sir," Jaden and alexis replied. The two duelist grabbed their gear and left the arena. Alex followed shortly after, after shutting down the systems and turning out the lights of the arena. He made his way back to his office. He had a call to make to a certain pair that could maybe make things a bit more easier for the slifer students. After all he was their main informant on the island. Alex entered his office and pulled out his wand. After he erected a small privacy spell on his door and sat down after putting his wand away. It had been made by Olivander at the end of the war. In the final battle at Hogwarts his stave had ben broken beyond repair. Alex had taken the remains to Olivander and asked him to make a wand out of it which the maker happily obliged. The wand maker was indebted to the court and its allies. It took the maker no time to make the wand and it bonded to alex in the most impressive display of magic the wand maker had ever seen. But now was not the time to reminisce about the past. Now Alex had to focus on the future. He sat at his desk and logged on to his personal Computer and pulled up the Kaiba Corp. Video chat system.

"Please state the persons you are trying to contact." The machine asked him.

"secure line, Direct channel, authority code 22q5776."

"Code accepted," the machine Authorized, "patching direct line to the Kaiba Manor, Contacting Krista Kaiba and Seto Kaiba." The computer had a light blue screen with the KC logo spinning before after about 30 secconds Kaiba and Krista Responded.

"Yachira, how goes things on the island?" Kaiba asked getting right to the point.

"Very well, sir," Alex responeded, "the first week has went off with out a hitch though acourding to my senses, it will not be long before a move is made on the beasts."

"Your sure about that," Krista Asked. She and Kaiba had had the cards sealed there with Pegasus' assistance and directive. The cards of the sacred beasts were too dangerous to be used by any duelist.

"Absolutely. The shadows are restless. Someone or something has been dabbling in magic that they should not. The missing students are proof of that. But I have no real leads, I have asked the supposed "resident expert" in shadow games, Lyman Banner but he has no clue either. But to be fair I am the better expert in the games compared to him."

"true," Kaiba replied, "however I needed you elsewhere. If push comes to shove you can take over his class in the mystical past of duel mosnters but his duel alchemy class will be dropped."

"Understood," Alex replied.

"What's wrong alex," Krista Noticed, "you seem even more peeved than normal with these reports."

"in a word krista, Crowler," Alex answered

"We have been over this Yachira," Kaiba stated, "until Hermione can be freed up he will have to do."

"to be fair Alex, I don't like him either," Krista added, "but he was the only person available outside of Hermione for the job when we started, his contract is up this year and possibly up for renewal. If his act is still the same during inspection at the end of the year his contract will be terminated at time of renewal. Then we will see if Hermione is up to the task."

"Understood," Alex replied, "however I do have a recommendation for a few duelists to keep an eye on."

"Really," Kaiba replied, "do tell."

"First is an obelisk Blue student, Chazz Princeton, if he can get his attitude in check, he has the power and skill to rival even Draco in terms of dragon users."

"I read up on him," Kaiba responded, "he is the younger brother to Jagger and Slade Princeton of the Princeton conglomerate. I have outbid them several times on game deals and contracts for technology. They may try something in the end. Who is next?"

"another Obelisk First year, her name is Alexis Rhodes. She uses the Angel variant of a Cyber style deck and uses the Ritual components well as well as the cyber blader fusion monster. She could give Mai a run for her money."

"Agreed," Krista Replied, "I see that she is also the sister of the missing Atticus Rhodes. Do you think that might be part of the reason she applied for the academy?"

"I think it might be part of it. She also is friends with Zane as he was a close friend of Atticus."

"true, I was thinking of Signing Zane for the pro league," Kaiba interjected.

"No," Krista interrupted, "WE cannot sign him until After Christmas next year."

"Why the objection Krista?" Kaiba asked.

Krista placed her hand on the Millennium Necklace on her neck, "it is how the future must turn out."

"very well," Kaiba consceded, "who are the next duelists?"

"Two SLifer Students and an Ra Student," Alex answered, "the Ra Student is a Bastion Misawa. He is a very intellectual duelist and according to his records is the highest ranking student from the entrance exam."

"I remember him," Krista Repleid, "we met him a few years ago at the tournament for charity all those years ago."

"I do as well," Kaiba replied, "in fact all of the duelists you mentioned were at that tournament."

"I think that was not coincedential," Alex Repleid, "fate has a hand in theses Duelists placements in fact. I sense that all these duelists will play an important role in the future."

"Agreed," Kaiba Said, "now who are the two slifers."

"Jaden yuki and Syrus Truesdale," Alex stated.

"truesdale," Krista Asked, "any relation to Zane?"

"His younger brother in fact," Alex replied, "Syrus Like his brother is a machine type duelist and uses the Vehichroid archetype. He is very proficient with them but lacks confidence and panics on the duel field and is prone to making mistakes because of it. Given time to grow he would be a formidable duelist."

"Agreed," Kaiba said, "we give him the time in the academy to see his growth. Now as for Mister Yuki."

"He is a duel spirit Communicator and has two at least already."

"Two at least?" Asked Krista.

"The connection to his cards I believe that all his cards hold spirits in fact. He is the owner of the Yubel Card."

"You mean that he holds the Yubel that Harry ended up getting and giving to a boy?" Krista asked.

"I am guessing. There is a tale Behind Yubel in the Dominion of the beasts and that Yubel only will appear to the Duelist who is the Incarnation of The Supreme King , Wielder of the Gentle Darkness." Alex Explained.

"The Supreme King?" Kaiba Asked

"a ancient king of the dominion that could travel back and forth between the worlds and battled the Light of destruction in the early days of civilization. Many scholars believe that the tale of Gilgamesh has something to do with his tale but only small comparisons have ever been made," Alex explained, "but again that is only conjecture. But the tale goes that in a final battle he was struck by a blow that corrupted him and he lost Yubel as a guardian due to the enemy and turned cruel. Yubel was revived and stayed by his side. However, she was struck down again and the King was knocked for a loop. She had been a constant companion and he tried everything to revive her. But the gods held her spirit trying to heal her. She has only returned when the new king was born and stayed by his side as he became acclimated to his powers."

"I see the parallels between the stories," Krista replied, "But what about this Jaden Yuki?"

"He is a hero Duelist, I believe that he looked up to two prominent Hero duelists, Harry and Koyo Hibiki."

"He knew Koyo?" Krista asked. She had also known Koyo as he was a signed Kaiba Corp duelist. He often had a friendly Rivalry with Harry but had left his Deck to Alex before he had died. The Nature Varient of the Elemental heroes were often in competition with the Super Hero Variant of the Elemental Heroes but were all still one faction and would all work together. Alex And Koyo had been thick as thieves and Alex had been devastated when Koyo had died. They had been a tag team back in the day with skills that rivaled even the combination of Kaiba and Atem.

"You think that the meeting of Jaden And koyo had been an act of fate?" Krista asked.

"I think so," Alex asked, "Jaden has a strong connection to the heroes one that rivals even harry's I want to see how Jaden performs first. And I will test him personally in my axalis persona using Koyo's deck."

"You think that they will respond to you as well as they did to koyo?" Kaiba asked, "and that they might even respond to Jaden?"

"I am hoping but the duel might be just the thing to see that. But for now, I keep Koyo's deck with me. I have often caught myself reaching for that deck when readying for a duel. There has been an instance I have almost pulled it on Crowler. Has there been any word form midori?"

"AS of now no," Kaiba replied, "police are still searching for her. But I don't want to get your hopes up Alex."

"Koyo told me to protect her," Alex said quietly, "I failed him, and I am trying to make up for it. Keep looking please. I have my hands in the dominion looking for her spirit cards as well. But please, don't give up."

"she vanished almost two years ago Alex," Kirsta consoled, "but very well, we will keep our eyes open and ears to the ground. We will put our nets out for anything and everywhere."

"She did say something to me before she vanished," Alex remembered, "she said something along the lines of Koyo being challenged by a duelist unknown to even her and that this duelist was rather ruthless, despite Koyo winning the game. She was after all your secretary Krista and had impeccable dueling talent. But then that raises the question, from what I understand, the only kind of duelists that Midori would not know were underground duelist, do you think that she was on the trail of that duelist or even been brought to the underground?"

"its possible, and she is keeping out of the way to try and stay out of our sight," Kaiba replied, "but I doubt it. There is no way she would do something that foolish."

"your right," Alex replied, "but ill put a word out to my contacts in the underground, maybe keep an eye out for her."

"alright," Kaiba Consented, He knew of the strong bond between that of Koyo, Midori and Alex. The only reason Alex never dated Midori was because he was engaged at the time to Kendra. He cared for Midori like a sister and Koyo a brother. And Alex was the type to do what ever he could for family and friends. He had been intracell part of a fight during the end of the battle with Voldemort. A resurgence of the Orichalcos had caused a problem and Alex had been their point man in the underground looking after four duelists who were stupid enough to try it. Kaiba and Krista would allow him this little indulgence.

"thank you Kaiba. Well that is the end of my report. I have to get some sleep I will report back with you all soon."

"Very well Alex, get some sleep, we will let you know if your contact gets ahold of us with information if it is who I think it is," Krista said as she shut the connection.

Alex leaned back in his chair. A small tear had fallen from his face as he leaned back. Midori was on the fast track to be a teach at the academy with Krista and his help but had vanished right before she was to take her examination. Alex pulled out his wand and removed the privacy charms from his door. His sobs got worse. He was worried for his sister in all but blood. She had vanished almost two years ago now and he knew that more than likely she was dead. But he just wanted that little bit of solace that she may be alive. All he could do was hope. The academy mail had been delivered earlier that day. He decided to go through his portion in his inbox. But something was off about the stack there was a letter on parchment in it. Parchment was rarely ever used anymore in the magical world since Kaiba and Krista got their hands into the system. What he didn't expect was what was in the letter. The letter was from the very person he was so worried about. The letter was from Midori.


	5. The Letter, and its Effects

Alex Sat at his desk Reading and Re-reading the Letter that had appeared in his inbox of mail today from the mainland. His hands were shaking, and he was sweating. Midori had written him a letter on parchment from the magical world, or at least a part that still used parchment. He could count on his hand how many sections of the magical world still used parchment. And one of them was the magical world of Japan. It was a small chance, but it was his best bet. He went over to a small closet in his office. In it was a bit of his gear from a dark time in his past. The part that had him undercover in the underground. The mask and Jacket of Axalis, however it had taken a different moniker after the orichalcos incident. The original mask had been destroyed in an orichalcos duel and he had made a new one. This lead to him raising his rank and changing his name. In the underground he was now known as Lord Xeran, direct lord to her Majesty the queen of the underground. He answered only to two people Krista, as her position of Queen of the underground and Kaiba, in his postion of CEO and as the Queens Champion and King by her side. He had a special way to introduce himself in the underground thanks to a bit of hacking on Mokuba's part. Into the undergrounds system. A special mic was placed in every underground arena in japan that would only respond to specific sound frequency of the snap of his fingers and would automatically ring it throughout the arena he may be in and cut all the lights. The voice modulator in his mask would then Bluetooth link to the sound system and project his voice to the arena. He did it as a bit of a whim and a scare tactic, and by god did it work and was amazing to almost see his opposition almost wet themselves. Word had gotten around about this and the fact he was nearly undefeated in the underground did not help the fact. He had put the outfit and gear away after his daughter had been born a few years ago before Koyo's disappearance. But, it was time to go back. He was needed to step back into hell to possibly save someone he cared about. He put on the coat and grabbed the new mask. He went back over to his desk and re-read the letter one last time

 _Alex,_

 _I am okay. I may have found who was responsible for Nii-san's death. He is a duelist of Incredible power I almost didn't remember him. You remember that time we talked about the shadow magic and power that ran in my family a few years ago after you saw me and Nii-san in the magical district in Akibahara. Well it turns out this duelist is also a magical duelist and uses his powers for personal gain and harm to others. I need your help to take him out. I have to make him pay for what he did to Nii-san. Please help me Alex. You are the only person I can turn to. Bring Nii-san's deck I want to use it against him. When Nii-san beat him, it was his only loss and he took his anger out on Nii-san. It hurt Nii-san more than we thought and that is why he got sick and died. Alex please help me!_

 _Mido-chan_

The Way she signed the letter was for sure the letter was from her. And the fact that she constantly said 'nii-san' in her letter to refer to Koyo. As the younger of the hibiki siblings, she had always done that since Alex knew her. Now she needed his help. He put on the mask, opened a portal to the place where her signature could be felt and walked through. Lord Xeran's needed to return to the duel world of hell.

Xeran stepped out of the portal to where her signature was the strongest. But it was faint. Almost like a scent of her but that was days old. She had written the letter here and had seen the duelist she was after her but she had long since left. He walked into the establishment and made his way to the back and down the stairs. From the roar of the audience he knew that a duel was underway. He stayed in the shadows and waited for his gear to sync with the arena's. the duel was almost over, and the winner was soon announced. He was using a fire deck similar to an old friend of his from long ago.

"and ther you have it folks the winner is the Flaming King Ryder!"

The cheer rang up and Xeran decided to make his entrance. He snapped his fingers and the whole arena went full on dark. A few screams rang out in the dark from a few of the women in the seating area. He opened a shadow portal and entered the arena so he would not be noticed. It was time to put the fear of the dark lord of the underground into their hearts

"SA, Gamu jikan da!" he said in his modulated voice.

The arena soon erupted in screams of terror as the lights returned. Xeran stood in the opponents position across form Ryder. The promoter of this particular arena went by the name of shroud. He wore a near Victorian England style suit with small modifications and was all in all black with a small pair of round spectacles near the end of his nose, similar to a small-statured slifer that Xeran knew of.

"Xeran-sama, what a surprise," Shroud called out shakily, "to what do we owe the pleasure?"

Xeran looked at shroud. He could practically feel shrouds annoyance and hatred at Xeran from inside the cage where he stood with his new opponent.

"I am looking for someone who was here a few days ago Shroud. A young woman," Xeran told the shady promoter, "I know her an I am trying to keep her from doing something stupid and life threatening," Xeran pulled out a photo from his coat and passed it to Shroud, "this is her, now where is she?"

Shroud took the photo and looked at it. He recognized the girl immediately. She had been in here a few days ago watching a duel. But he could not let Xeran Know that.

"Never seen her before in my li…" Shroud was cut off as he felt like he could not breath. XEran had his hand in an almost grip like state at his side. Shroud soon began to cough and sputter trying to catch his breath.

"Do not lie to me Shroud," Xeran Said calmly, "I can feel her presence here. She was here a few nights ago," Xeran let go of th shadow choke hold on shroud, shroud fell to his knees and gasping for breath, "now tell me why she was here and who was dueling that night. I have very little patience with you right now Shroud. tell me what I want to know, and I will leave you alone. I am on a tight schedule and must get back somewhere soon."

"Yes Xeran-sama," shroud coughed out, "she was here watching a duel between the Guard dog and the Mystic of shade. The mystic won and she soon left after that. As to where she went after that, do not know."

"Was she here any other time?"

"no Xeran-sama," shroud began to choke again.

"Was she here any other time?"

"yes," shroud choked, he then started gasping again, his breathing slightly ragged as he gained opxygen back into his lungs

"When? And how often?"

"she started coming her a year and a half ago. She dueled a few times and went undefeated; however the mystic beat her and she stopped dueling for a time and just watched his matches. She always is in the back shadows of the sitting area always on nights where Mystic duels."

"thank you Shroud," Xeran replied, "when is mystic due to duel again?"

"6 days from now," shroud stated, "he is due to duel the Spartan."

"contact spartan tell him he is off the roster for that night and that I will be dueling in his place. Is that clear."

"yes, Xeran-Sama," Shroud consented. Mystic and Spartan where two of his personally scouted duelists. In fact, currently about 65 percent of the Duelists in the underground were his. There were those few who had been around for quite a while and answered to the old status quo of the queen and her dark lord. But as no one had beaten them in open duels in the underground there was a reason behind this thinking. Shroud wanted total control of the underground and would have it. And soon control of the real dueling world as a few of his underground duelists were also pro duelists. Everyone had a dark side and Shroud knew how to curb the appetites.

"contact Mystic and alert him of his new opponent," Xeran ordered, he then turned to the duelist still standing in the arena, "now, Flame King, you use a deck that is ver familiar to me, tell me why did you chose that deck, the deck of the fire king Avatars?"

"it was the deck style of an old friend, I am sure you knew her," Ryder Replied

"That I do," Xeran Replied, "I miss her quite a lot. Starlight Manson was a good friend of mine and the Fire kings Became her signature cards later in her career. What I want to know is how you came about them."

"I found them by chance," that was all ryder repleid with.

"very well," Xeran Replied. He then turned to the audience, "forgive the interruption folks, just looking for some information. Go about your regular scheduled duels of hell." Alex snapped his fingers again and the lights went out again and opened a shadow portal and stepped though. His portal only lasted long enough until the lights were just getting ready to come back on so no trace of his magic was left. He steped back into his office at the duel academy main building. He removed his coat and mask and Alex put back on his school uniform. Alex knew that he would be back in the underground again, but maybe, just maybe, he could stop this Mystic of Shade before he made another irreversible mistake. Midori's Life depended on it. But for now he had to get back to his school work and real job. This was something he would have to do alone.

Life at the Academy went along like normal for a few days after the duel between alexis and jaden. Mindy and Jasmine Served their detention with Professor Yachira. Jaden and Syrus had both gotten detention for causing a disturbance in Banner's class and it would be soon time for the Archetype class to meet. But to the Students Professor Yachira seemed distracted. But the students said nothing to the other professors or even brought it up to the professor himself. His work and lectures were not off by that much. The professor was not seen out and abut a lot. But what they did notice was that his attitude was a bit erratic. He seemed to often be in thought about something and when asked about it, he would pass it off as thinking of a new strategy for a deck he was working on. Which was in fact true. Alex was working on getting Koyo's deck back into a semblance of play. Granted all cards were legal in the underground, but Alex wanted to put a bit of a spin on his brother in arm's Deck. The deck had helped win the two a tag team championship and Koyo had been a champion of a circuit that he soloed in. keeping out of the main circuit as there were a lot of heavy hitters and often came into battle with Harry Potter. Alex actually had called harry and asked for a bit of his help on the deck

"Are you sure about this," Harry had asked from the video call on his end.

"I need to get her Harry, you don't know what its like in the underground, I do. You played the hero but unlike Severus and I we played on the dark side of the war. You got a bit of a break after the war, Severus and myself did not, and neither did Seto and Krista. We had a lot of questions to answer and messes to clean up a few among them was one of your ex-friends, need I remind you."

The subject of Ronald Weasley was always a sore spot for Harry. He and Draco had dealt the final blow to Ron after the said boy had done something entire stupid enough to get him sent to Azkaban for life, with no hope of release. Only recently had Mrs. Weasley started speaking to him again after word had gotten out for what harry had had to do to his former best friend.

"no need to remind me," harry had replied sharply, "but that is beside the point. Why use Koyo's deck?"

"a message," Alex replied, "this duelist is a wizard at the least, and he hit Koyo with a dark curse, one that ate him form the inside, much like cancer. That is what the doctor's diagnosed him with, but I knew better, and so did Midori. He then wiped Midori and Koyo of the encounter. I am one of the few duelists who can deal with him." Alex shuffled through a few of the cards in front of him adding a few to the deck and extra deck.

"the deck will be too recognizable!" Harry Protested, he was trying to talk Alex from using the deck at all, forget going to the underground at all, "you cannot go through this Alex!"

"I do Harry," Alex responded, he looked at the screen showing harry his face. In his eyes was the look of a broken man. Harry knew for a fact Alex viewed Midori and Koyo as his own Brother and sister. But there was something else in Alex's eyes, determination and hope. If he could save Midori from this person, then by the grace of the Divine that Alex was going to do it and only an act of god would stop him. Alex was much like harry in that regard and why they had bonded after the war.

"alright," Harry sighed, finally giving in to Alex, "what do you need?"

"I need your opinion on the deck I have so far. I am uploading it to you now," Alex clicked a few keys on his computer and a file showed up with the images of the deck Alex was working on.

"It's not Koyo's that's for sure. It will work but you need a few extra fusions and I recommend you take Him out." Harry Highlighted a particular fusion card in the list and Alex looked at it.

"No," Alex said firmly, "That is the one card that will not be removed from the deck at all."

"well then, the deck is as good as you can get it then, I will say this why include those particular cards?"

"a bit of a reference to a series of heroes that Koyo and I enjoyed wen we met, in fact its how we met," Alex replied. The series of cards that Alex was using was of the few that he could get his hands on but had yet to get the rest of them but the few he had were enough to make his deck with, As a bit of a bonus boost, " I think it goes with out saying that you do not tell anyone."

"No but I still think you should at least tell Krista."

"she will be told, just not right now. Better to ask forgiveness than permission harry, you know that better than most."

Harry had to concede that bit, "just be careful Alex."

"I will harry and thanks for the advice and assistance," with that Alex cut the connection to Harry. He looked over the deck for a time and loaded into his disk, "well here goes nothing."

He adjusted his coated and affixed his mask. Time to save Midori from a rouge wizard and herself. He opened the portal and stepped through. What he didn't know that a particular spirit had been watching and soon would report back to her masters. And they would not be very happy with the lone user.


End file.
